Even The Strong Ones Need Help
by MrsSeveride
Summary: Kelly is spiralling out of control. Who will be there for him? Will he let them help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story I've written so let me know what you think! **

Shay walked into the firehouse at the start of her shift anger expressed all over her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Severide turned around to see his roommate and bestfriend staring at him. And boy she was furious.

"Good morning to you too"

" this is no joke kelly! Can you stop being so cocky for one minute and listen to what I have to say!"

Severide started to think about what he had done this time but he was pulled from his thoughts when he saw his colleges watching, Shays yelling had caught the whole firehouses attention. Chief boden pulled Shay aside to avoid any more conflict in front of everyone.

"Talk to me shay" boden said with a soft tone he rarely used.

" chief it's nothing just a disagreement "

Boden could tell that she was lying through her teeth but decided to let it slide.

He walked away to find severide in his office.

"Chief I need a few days, some things have gone downhill with me and Shay and I think it's best if I spend a little time to myself to get my head straight." Severide stood there with a sincere look on his face.

"You can have as much time as you need but I need to know what's going on Kelly. I can't help you if I don't know anything." Boden knew something was seriously off with severide these past days. And he needed to know why.

"Chief it's none of your business what goes on in my personal life!" Kelly's mood had gone from calm to furious in a matter of seconds.

Severide stormed out of Bodens office and out of the firehouse. Firehouse 51 watched as Severide sped off in his car.

"What the hell is going on?" Casey asked Boden.

"I don't know, but I will find out one way or another. I won't let him wreck himself again."


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to take forever to get to his apartment. As soon as he walked through the door he headed to the fridge for a nice cold beer.

Severide drank a 6 pack before heading up to his room, as he collapsed on his bed his phone started buzzing.

He picked up his phone and to his surprise it was Casey. Kelly didn't feel like talking to anyone but matt was like a brother to him and if Chapter 2

It seemed to take forever to get to his apartment. As soon as he walked through the door he headed to the fridge for a nice cold beer.

Severide drank a 6 pack before heading up to his room, as he collapsed on his bed his phone started buzzing.

He picked up his phone and to his surprise it was casey. Kelly didn't feel like talking to anyone but matt was like a brother to him and if anyone was going to get him through this it was Casey.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Severide are you ok? You seemed pretty shaken up when you left today."

Severide could hear the concern in Casey's voice. Casey started rambling on and on about Severides behaviour in front of 51 but it was going in one ear and out the other.

Soon after Kelly heard the words "Shay tells me you've been drinking a lot" he hung up.

Shay had no right to go gossiping to his friends especially Casey.

Severide headed to the bookcase and pulled out a few books to get to his secret stash of painkillers. He hadn't touched them for almost a year but he needed to feel the rush one last time. The pills were a stronger kind that he kept for when he really needed them, and they weren't cheap. He had only taken one dose of them before and it was like heaven to him. He needed to feel that again.

Severide popped two of them and went to bed hoping he would finally have a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chief Boden stood in his office wondering wether he should call Severide or just give him the few days he wanted.

He was about to pick up the phone when he heard Shay in the other room crying.

He sat down next to her and gave her a gentle rub on the back.

"I'm so sorry chief it's my fault he's like this!" He wanted to ask so many questions but he stuck to the most important one.

"What happened?"

Shay looked him right in the eyes.

"It was about a week ago when I noticed him acting out. He would get so angry over the littlest things and he would drink to calm down. At first it didn't worry me but everyday he started drinking more and more and it's reached the point where he can't stop. He goes out late at night and sometimes I don't see him until our next shift together. I've asked him a million times if he wants to talk about it but he just shuts me off. I should've said something earlier before he got like this. He's getting worse chief, he needs help" the sadness in shays voice tore Boden apart.

Casey saw the state Shay was in. He quickly jumped in his car and went to Severides apartment hoping he was there.

He knocked on the door countless times before giving up, Casey called Severides phone and heard his ringtone inside the apartment.

He looked around until he found an open window and went to his bedroom.

"Hey man didn't you hear me knocking, i literally have frost bite. Is that what I get for coming to keep your lonely ass company?" Matt said trying to cheer kelly up.

Casey didn't hear severide respond. "No cocky comeback huh?" Casey said louder hoping to get Kelly's attention.

Casey walked closer to him. All he saw was an empty bottle of whiskey, an empty packet of pills and Severide unconscious.

Next chapter will be posted soon! :)

Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kelly! Come on man wake up!" Casey tried his best to wake Kelly up. He had already called Shay and Dawson who are on there way.

Severide slowly gained consciousness, he didn't know what was happening one minute he was getting into bed and now he's laying on the floor with Casey screaming at him.

Shay and Dawson raced through the apartment to Kelly's room.

"Severide how many of these did you take huh?" Shay held a silver packet in front of his face.

He remembers taking two and then going to bed, where the hell did the rest of them go?

"Uh I only took two.. I don't know what happened" Severide starts to get up but is held down by Casey.

"Hey you're not going anywhere!" Casey holds him down with every bit of strength he has but he is pushed over by Severide.

He quickly gets up to try and calm him down.

"Get out of my way Casey!" Kelly's fist was clenched ready to drop anyone who gets in his way.

Shay decides to intervene

"Kelly you have just possibly overdosed on these pills and I need to check you out to see if your ok, will you let me do that?" Shays voice soothes Severide and he sits down next to her and starts to calm down.

Dawson let's Shay do her job and starts to talk to Casey.

"This isn't good Casey." Dawson hugs Matt trying not to let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Gabby it's going to be okay, he just needs a little help. He will get better like last time remember?"

Dawson nods at Casey and continues to hug him.

Shay pushes past Casey and Dawson so she can get Severide into her car before he changes his mind.

Severide agreed to get checked out of the hospital only if they all promised not to tell anyone about it.

"Shay I trusted you..." Kelly said in a shakey voice.

"Wait why is that in past tense?" Shay questioned obviously concered about what Kelly is going to say.

"You told Casey that I've been drinking. God knows who else you've told!" Severide started to get angry. Very angry.

"Woah I only told him because he is concerned about you like I am! He's your bestfriend he's not going to stop until he gets answers Kelly. If you won't talk to me, talk to him."

Severide was about to continue the argument but was distracted when he noticed a truck out the corner of his eye driving straight towards them.

"Shay!"

The truck had smashed into the passenger side and sent the car rolling down into a ditch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boden walked into his office early in the morning. He saw his men strolling in one by one for their shift and as Casey walked past Boden pulled him aside.

"Have you heard from Severide?"

Casey heard the worry and concern in his Chiefs voice. He couldn't lie to him but he needed to keep what happened last night to himself.

"Uh Chief well last night I dropped by Kelly's place, he wasn't in a good way but Shays with him now. I haven't heard from them yet but I expect Shay to call me soon, you know what she's like." Casey told him with a smirk.

"Truck 81, Rescue Squad 3, ambulance 61.."

Shay woke with blood trickling down her face, her first instinct was to assess her own injures. Possible concussion, large wound above left eyebrow, possible bruised ribs and fractured index finger.

Then it hit her. The truck. The crash. Kelly.

Shay instantly looked to her right to see Severide awkwardly leaning on the dented passenger door.

"Hey Ke.. Kelly?" Once Shay saw the amount of blood soaking his clothes she knew it was bad.

She struggled to stay awake but was alerted when she heard sirens. Finally.

Casey quickly ordered his men as he walked to the crushed car to see how bad the occupants were injured.

He froze once he realised it was Shays car.

"Lieutenant help me winch the car out of the ditch!" Cruz yelled to Casey which her rarely did.

Casey completely ignored Cruz and ran to the side of the car.

"Dawson and Mills get over here!"

Dawson raced over to the wreckage and started her work on Shay.

"Dawson it took you long enough, I was starting to think you chose Mills over me" Shay started ranting on about random things.

Obvious concussion thought Dawson.

On the other side Casey was desperately trying to unwrap the car door from Kelly's side.

Severide was still unconscious while his men worked on trying to get him out.

Once Dawson had got Shay in the ambulance she started to asses Kelly's injuries.

"Casey I need to get in there now!"

"5 more minutes Dawson then he'll be out!" Casey's adrenaline was pumping threw his veins.

Casey's men had finally got the door off and Dawson pushed past Otis and Herman to get to Severide.

"Kelly can you hear me? I need you to squeeze my hand if you hear me" Dawson was struggling to hold back her tears. It broke her heart to see a man she looks up to and respects in such a venerable state.

Dawson ordered Mills to get a backboard. Truck 81 pulled Severide from the wreckage, he was still unconscious which made everyone panic.

Matt and Gabby jumped in the back of the ambulance while Mills drove to the hospital.

In was clear to anyone who saw him that Kelly had a major head injury, Possibly a fractured skull and maybe even a broken jaw. Severide started to violently convulse.

Casey tried to hold him down while Dawson worked on keeping his bestfriend breathing.

The ambulance came to an abrupt holt and the back doors flew open.

Multiple doctors grabbed their friend and wheeled him off into the hospital, Casey ran after them but was stopped by Dawson.

"We've done all we can Matt, now we wait for the good news" Dawson said trying to be positive.


End file.
